Rings, Rainy Days, and Valentines
by Dark Spell
Summary: Craig finally asks those four little words to Ashley... CrAsh valentines fluff [One-shot Songfic]


**A/N:** A little something special for Valentine's Day...I'm trying my hand at CrAsh fluff. I'm almost done with another one-shot, and after that is posted hopefully Fallen will be taken off of it's hiatus, because currently I'm having difficulty writing it. Anyways, this is a songfic to "I Do" by Dashboard Confessional, the king of all that is emo. Well, happy 14th, let me know what you think of this...

* * *

He's fucked up so many times, counting has lost it's point. It's almost a guarantee that he'll do something to screw up our relationship. He always does. Rather, always has. And yet, I can't help but give him one more chance. There's something about him that draws me to him, like Van Halen is to his guitar. 

That something's been drawing me to him since high school.

And I used to hate it. Hate him. Hate everything he ever did and more. He'd cheated, lied, and had been the sole reason I'd let myself drown in a pool of misery and depression for almost a year. Then it changed. Everything changed. He played a song for me, a song that expressed more than a simple apology ever could.

Now, years after that song, I find myself still dating him, still entangled in the web that is Craig Manning. He's become a part of me, I can't help but ache to see him. Especially on today, of all days, February fourteenth,Valentine's day. He mentioned earlier on the phone he had something special planned...

The elevator dings and the doors swing open, revealing a hallway. I step out of the elevator and walk along the rough carpet, stopping in front of one of the doors and knocking. Seconds later, the door swings open, a smiling brunette in place of the door. Craig ushers me in, revealing his usually-a-complete-dump dorm room to be surprisingly tidy. I give him a smile and we take a seat on his cramped college bed.

"How's my favorite valentine?" He asks coyly, a smile creeping over his lips.

I feign an angry face. "I better be your _only_ valentine Mr. Manning."

He laughs and nods, leaning his head in to kiss me. As our lips meet, a wave of euphoria sweeps over me... The feeling of his lips against mine, the way he tastes of mint toothpaste and Trident gum. Just the two of us, together. It's perfect. As we pull apart, he grins shyly, like a little kid with a secret, his brown locks of hair hanging in his eyes.

"Ash, there's something I want to ask you..." At first, I don't quite grasp his words. It's like they're some kind ofcode, cryptic and foreign. It could be that my heart's still racing from the kiss andhim being so close.

Suddenly he's down on one knee, rummaging through the pocket of his leather jacket. And I'm swept back into the moment, his words washing over meas water would in a hot bath.I gulp softly, and take a deep breath, feeling like a sky diver right before the jump. Craig removes a small velvet box from his jacket and lets out a small cough.

"Sorry, I want to make sure I get this right." He flashes me a grin.

_Oh love, hang on,  
__I've gotta say this right  
__'Cause I only get one shot,  
__Once in my life  
__'Cause I want to grow old with you  
__And I want you to hold me forever _

He takes a deep breath, while I can't seem to find mine. My heart's going faster than light and my stomach's doing flips. Why does he always do this to me?

"Ashley, we've been through a lot together, through the years. I know I've screwed up quite a lot, and that I've hurt you before. And I want you to know, that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to make you cry or hate me. The truth is I love you Ash." He pauses, opening the box. I want to scream. Craig, is this for real?

"And I want to know if you'd spend the rest of your life with me."

_Do you think that you love me?  
__'Cause I do, I do, I do  
__Do you want that forever?  
__'Cause I do, I do, I do  
__Do you want me to share your life with you?  
__I do, I do, I do _

I felt hot tears begin to form in my eyes. God, why do I always cry? The guy I've been crazy about ever since my Goth days is proposing to me, and what do I do? Cry. He bites his lip as he watches my reaction. Then, running a hand through his adorable brown mop of hair he chuckles, whether it's from nervousness or happiness I can't be sure.

"I know we've been in this situation before. But, I'm only a few months away from getting my degree, and I've been thinking. Once I sign up with a photography agency, I can support us financially. So, I'm going to ask this. For real." He pulls out a small diamond ring from the box and holds it up before me. He takes my hand in his,the warmth and soft feel of his touch is addicting... Don't let go Craig, never let go, my head screams. Then Craig speaks, and his voice echoes through the small dorm.

"Ashley Kerwin, will you marry me?"

_Oh love, hang on,  
__If you're willing,  
__I'll be strong  
__And I'll give you the life that you deserve  
__'Cause I want you to know all of me  
__And I, I want to hold you forever _

I could visualize us in fifty years. Me, sitting by his side in our small suburban home on the outskirts of Toronto. Him, strumming empty chords on his favorite guitar, a genuine smile on his face. His hair, once a gorgeous brown, faded to an off gray and his once-smooth skin graced with slight wrinkles. But on the inside, he'd still be Craig Manning. The goofy and occasionally foolish musician I couldn't help but love all these years. I blinked, and reality washed over me. The soft sound of the rain beating against the window in the background as Craig looked up at me, his adorable brown eyes full of hope and anticipation. It was just like the Disney movies. I was the princess and Craig was my knight, in Converse and a John Lennon T-shirt.

"Yes, I do." I here myself say, Letting my heart triumph over my head... For once.

Instanteously I find myself in a whirlwind of hugging and kissing and laughing. Craig slips the ring onto my finger and we sit on his tiny bed, reveling in the moment. And finally, it all comes out. We talk, about everything. About past years, fights, and valentines. We talk about great school years and even better summers. Everything that I've buried in the recesses of my mind comes out. How I felt when I had first met him, with his awkward posture and valuable camera to how I felt after I discovered he had slept with Manny Santos.

Once we had exhausted every topic, Craig took me in his arms and laid back on his bed, cradling me as the soft pitter patter of the rain filled the air. His head turned to face mine, and suddenly we're inches apart, staring into one another's eyes.

"Ash... I'm sorry, for everything. I've hurt you, and I'm sorry..." He mumbles.

I smile at the sincerity clearly evident in his words. It actually means something this time. "I know Craig, and it's in the past. I love you."

He smiles and holds me close, whispering softly in my ear.

"I love you too Ash, and I wanna love you forever."

_Do you think that you love me?  
__'Cause I do, I do, I do  
__Do you want that forever?  
__'Cause I do, I do, I do  
__Do you want me to brave this world for you?  
__I do, I do, I do  
__I do, I do, I do, I do_


End file.
